The Guarantee
by EmsSpencer-Giles
Summary: The story continues after the episode 'Death Trap' wherein CJ receives the cheque for three million dollars to set up medical research lab for children in Julia's memory. The story is a combination of flashbacks and real time.
1. Chapter 1

**The Guarantee**

* * *

><p>C.J placed the receiver back in its cradle and sighed. Yet another stoppage in the construction of the research unit she had promised would be built in Julia's memory and with the money she had left in C.J's protection; and yet again the intervention had been engineered by Julia's cousin Oliver Bancroft.<p>

Matt came into the office and set a steaming mug of coffee on C.J's desk

"What's wrong C.J…and before you even think about it don't tell me it's nothing either, I heard that sigh from the bar" Matt asked probing her

"Oliver has created another court intervention, from his prison cell. He says that the construction has to be completed in three months in order for the money Julia left to be used to build and sponsor it….Houston there is no way it will be completed …but more importantly there was no clause to dictate the timing of the building…I don't know why the Judge has upheld this….."

"Have you checked with Julia's finance manager …what was his name….Seevers?

"Bruce Seevers…Yes and he confirmed no clauses and was delighted to see phases one and two completed…." C.J replied with exasperation.

Matt moved round to where C.J was sat and squeezed her shoulders to reassure her

"Then I say we look into this so called clause that Bancroft has created or dreamed up…or maybe even both!" Matt replied calmly "C.J you're well into phase three- the interior of the medical centre and you have phase four drafted- you're almost there- it's going to be an incredible memorial to Julia" Matt replied gently.

"I'm going to fire up Baby….see if she can find any information on this…" C.J replied steely "I'm not going not let him get hold of any more of the money Julia left, he squandered the last three million she entrusted to him"

"C'mon then …I'll bring the coffee through"

C.J began to work her thoughts and questions into Baby at a pace that Matt couldn't begin to keep up with; and with it concern began to creep in.

"C.J, slow down…please" Matt urged

"Houston … I have to see what's behind these injunctions and fast, I can't afford to let Julia's dream crumble due to the sheer greed of that so called cousin of hers… I just can't"

"C.J let's just talk this through for a while …let baby come up with some answers to the questions you have loaded…she'll go into meltdown at the speed your hitting those keys…how did you once describe it…ah yes she'll self-combust I believe you once said" Matt replied with a laugh

After what Matt felt was a long pause C.J eventually relented and gave a quiet nod of agreement and slowly sunk down onto the sofa. Passing C.J a fresh mug of coffee, Matt joined her in readiness to get started

"So I guess I have myself a new client huh!..." Matt said smiling followed by one of his incorrigible winks

Shrugging but with a feint hint of a smile C.J replied..."I guess you do… what is the rate these days...still five hundred a day plus expenses?"

"Well now I think I may be able to make an exception in this case….seeing that you're my best friend n' all…."Matt replied mischievously whilst gaining the intended chuckle from C.J

"Ok let's look at where we are, the legal interventions to date, all the judges who have been involved with this, the town's residents ...everything" Matt said in order to help get the plan moving forwards.

C.J sighed, knowing she was about to re-live the past eighteen months since Julia had died and the cheque for three million which had been passed to her, that afternoon at Bancroft airport, a day she wanted to forget more than anything else, let alone the events that had unfolded since…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"Well it started with the land blocking injunction, starting with the court case to release the land…." C.J replied, her thoughts taking her back to the land Injunction and the events that spiralled out of control as a result...<p>

The gavel hit the block and C.J leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes and sighed, rubbing her eyes she slowly rose and began to collect her paperwork together and placed them quietly in her briefcase.

"Dam it" she whispered under her breadth "Dam it and Dam him"

Jostling with members of the public coming out of the court rooms for adjournments, or jubilant from their triumphant wins, C.J finally made her way to the phone booths and picked up the receiver. Leaning against the booth wall she dialled Houston Industries.

"Matt Houston …"

"It's me….we lost…"

"I don't understand C.J …..The case was water tight….. you said it yourself and you normally prefer to err on the side of caution.…how come" Matt replied puzzled

"Judge Whitehead is free again….." C.J replied quietly…"he allowed the motion to go through on the land obstruction…he is totally corrupt Matt…..I had no idea, no-one told me he would be presiding…. On top of which I thought he had been disbarred when he went down for killing Marsha and Scotty and what he almost did to Butterfly….. He dam well should have been" C.J replied in quiet and controlled anger.

"Come back to the office C.J and don't worry…we'll go to plan B" Matt replied gently." The important thing is the money I'm investing in this project is safe and as far as I'm concerned we'll keep Julia's money safe as well. I'll call Bruce Seevers and let him know the setback….but C.J we will build this research centre, I promise you". Matt urged "Just come back safely ok"

"Ok" C.J replied softly

When Matt heard the lift bell ring and the gentle chatter between Chris and C.J he gently sighed with relief. He didn't want for her to attend to this case on her own especially as it was one that sat so close to her heart; but he had had no choice on this occasion due to a business meeting he had to attend with Murray.

Coming to greet her with a gentle kiss he wrapped his arms around her and then gently walked to towards the bar wher he poured them both a freshly brewed cup of coffee.

"I spoke to Hoyt, you were right, as you suspected…..Judge Whitehead was disbarred, so whatever paperwork he showed it was totally fake, just like he is. Hoyt is in the process getting him apprehended….again!...So anyway the whole case will have to be re-heard and they have been able to slot in two weeks on Friday …another case has been postponed apparently…..due to some missing evidence .

"So quickly…but Houston that's almost unheard of…I have never…." CJ stammered totally baffled

Matt shrugged "Hoyt called me back and said he had managed to pull some strings here and there…."

"Ok…but I still …. Well I still can't quite believe I'm hearing all this. Wha…What did Bruce Seevers say when you told him?"

"Well I called him after I finished speaking with Hoyt so it was bad news and good news, he says he'll come up and support the injunction hearing as well"

The two weeks leading up to the new case saw C.J work frenetically to make sure her case was watertight, with every 'i' dotted and every 't' crossed. Once again the gavel thundered down onto the block but the Judge's decision came down in favour of the research centre and the land injunction was lifted. In addition he granted extra land for Matt's gift of the hospice providing support for terminally ill children as well respite care for parents. C.J sat back and smiled and exhaled deeply, Julia's dream and her promise were one step closer to being realised.

"Well done C.J…brilliant work yet again" Matt spoke quietly "now we can begin phase two "I'm proud of you counsellor…really proud"

"Thank you Houston….I'm so relieved but so excited….but so exhausted" …C.J replied "I have some paperwork to complete, so I'll be back as soon as I can…"

"I can wait…." Matt offered

Smiling CJ replied "No really I'll be fine…and it could take at least two possibly three hours to file all the passed motions and get them rubber stamped ….don't worry I'll be fine"

"Ok well if you're sure, I'll head back with Bruce to the office…." Matt nodded gently kissing her "Well done"

C.J walked back into the courthouse and headed to the office she kept there and began working through and signing off the paperwork required to release the land for purchase. Matt had released the money including some of Julia's for the purchase. It was just gone four O'clock when she finally signed off the last piece of paper and began to make her way back to the office and out for early dinner before Bruce Seevers had to fly back home to New York. The courthouse had emptied and except for the odd official going about their business no one was around and the court house echoed as her heels clicked though the vast marble atrium. C.J looked up and marvelled at the high glass chandelier above her which threw a myriad of light and dark shadows across the building in the early evening sunlight.

Heading out into the car park C.J. began rooting in her bag for her keys for her car, observing the car park official nearby checking people's cars by but not unduly concerned or suspicious and carried on searching for her ever elusive keys. Her mind focussed on the day's events and the relief of winning the case, she never saw the official come up behind her before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Matt looked at his watch for the umpteenth time within the hour, it was past Six O'Clock<p>

"Dam it C.J where the hell are you…."Matt said with gritted teeth under his breadth

Bruce walked out of C.J's office where he had been working since they had returned for the court case. "Shouldn't C.J have gotten back here as well by now" Bruce asked Matt

"Yes she should, but she does like to talk…she's probably bumped into someone she knows at the courthouse and there will have been paperwork to have completed, but like I say she can't half gab once she gets goin' " Matt replied lightly with a smile to disarm Bruce's concerns

"Ah right ok, it's just I need to head back on the flight to New York, I'm sorry I'm going to miss her but I must get going"

"I'm really sorry Bruce and I know C.J will be sorry to have missed you as well. Can I give you a lift to the LAX?" Matt offered

"Thank you but it's no problem, I have to return the hire car on my way"

"Ah yes of course I forgot you had the car" Matt replied shaking Bruce's hand "I'll pass on your regards to C.J, I'm just really sorry. I'll have to have a chat with Miss Parson's when she gets back about her ability to gab" Matt said with a chuckle.

The evening crept on and Matt's fears for her safety began to grow

"This just isn't like her Uncle Roy…I don't understand….where is she. I've even been back to the courthouse and the officers on duty said they hadn't seen since the case was cleared and won"

"She's a big girl Matt…she can…."

"Look after herself"…Matt spun round to face his uncle, his face a combination of fear and anger… "Yeah, funnily enough that's what a girlfriend once said to me and look what happened…..CJ had the car crash and wound up in Bannon County with no idea who she was and where she had come from…look at how long it took for her to fully regain her memory and confidence in who she was…..remember all those weeks of sleepless nights she had with nightmares…..how do we know something similar hasn't'…"

"Matt…we don't but this won't help her will it…have you reported it to Hoyt yet…?"

"I'm sorry Uncle Roy….I didn't mean to lash out like that…but ever since…."

"I know Matt…..I know" Roy replied gently "I'll call Hoyt"

Half an hour passed and finally Matt heard the lift door ring

"Houston…."

"I'm here Hoyt" Matt replied quietly

Hoyt moved round to the bar where he saw Matt with his head in his hands, his eyes filled with concern

"No word yet"

Matt shook his head and turned to face his good friend "I don't know what to do…..I'm lost…I can normally handle anything that's put at me…"

"Not everything Matt…especially not where C.J's safety is concerned….we all know that…" Hoyt replied quietly as he placed a re-affirming hand on Matt's shoulder "We'll find her"


	3. Chapter 3

**Guaranteed- Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>She struggled to escape their grasp but it was useless, trying to fight off two very large, armed and muscled men she knew she simply didn't stand a chance.<p>

They dragged her up a gravelled path and down some rickety steps into what appeared a disused basement; there they pinned her to the ground whilst the other gagged and bound her wrists and legs before taking a photo. They then placed a blindfold over her eyes and left her.

* * *

><p>Matt began pacing the floor of the penthouse suite<p>

"Dear God, where is she…" Matt begged prayerfully "She's been missing now for….7 almost 8 hours" Matt continued looking at his watch.

"Matt…we'll find her" Hoyt repeated softly placing his hand firmly on to his shoulder "but you're pacing around like this isn't gonna' help now is it"

Matt stopped and moved back over to the bar where Roy was stood pouring three steaming cups of fresh coffee, knowing that it was going to be a long night…

"I think we can safely assume her disappearance might be linked to the court hearing and overturning of the injunction" Hoyt offered "I have officers going over now as we speak, to Bancroft to start the search, but do either of you have any clues as to who might be holding her?" He continued

"Try the whole town" Matt replied sarcastically

"Matt, Hoyt is trying to help and all you are doing is hindering things in your anger and fear" Roy said jumping in firmly

Hoyt waved it off "Hey we both know what I was like when Kathy disappeared…remember….I know Houston…I know how this feels…."

"Hoyt, I'm sorry" Houston proffered.

"Forget it my friend…but let's work together ok …that way we will find her, hopefully unhurt" Hoyt said with a faint smile.

"Yeah it's safe to say I think it's linked, maybe we should head over there now and help with the search" Matt replied and then grabbed his mug and gulping the coffee, he picked up his car keys.

"Whoa hold on my friend running off to help in the search isn't going to help…let's think this one through properly shall we…?"hoyt interjected and placed his arm in Matt's path. At that moment the elevator bell rang.

The three of them turned their faces to the door, their hopes instantly rising and then on seeing the lift door open their hopes were dashed, the lift was empty, save for an envelope lying on the elevator floor. Hoyt walked over gingerly and took the envelope.

Grabbing the phone receiver he dialled the police headquarters and barked an order down the phone "Patch me through to the commander and fast…..I don't care if he has gone home to bed….patch me through now…"

Hoyt waited and a few moments until a tired voice spoke into the phone "I need forencics here at Houston Industries sir and a full squad sent out to Bancroft…..yes sir I believe so sir ….Thank you…yes I will keep you posted sir"

"Forensics will open this Matt….I can't risk anything" Hoyt said looking up and seeing Matt and Roy's expectant faces

Thirty minutes later a forensics team arrived and swabbed the envelope for finger prints and then cautiously opened it. Pulling out a photo and a letter they placed them onto a glass board for further finger prints and potential evidence, before letting Matt see the photo and letter attached

"Please don't pick it up…we have found good traces and matching sets of prints" one of the forensics kindly to Matt

Matt quietly moved forward and took in a sharp intake of breadth

* * *

><p>The temperature had dropped significantly overnight and C.J began to feel the cold biting at her all over and she began to shiver. Survival instincts would tell her to curl up in a ball to retain the heat as best as possible, but this was impossible her hands bound and tied behind to what felt like a drain pipe of some sort. Her thoughts then took her back home and what everyone was doing right now, with this and many more thoughts swirling around in mind she began to feel fear creeping into every nerve of her body.<p>

C.J then became conscious of noises close by but unable to tell from what direction they were coming from and who's voices they belonged to…

"Please help me…please" she begged quietly to herself – unable to utter any sounds verbally.

"No we hold her until Houston drops the land request….I don't give a dam how long it takes she stays here" someone barked

"but what about food and water, we have to give her that, otherwise they'll be hunting us down for murder …that's capital punishment…I aint gonna be no part of that…"

"Feed her then but stay with her whilst she is eating, don't give her any chance of escape and mind you keep those ankles of hers tethered tightly" the lead shouted back again

C.J leant back against the wall and sighed, help wasn't coming after all….as far as she could tell.

* * *

><p>Night became day with Matt having read the letter over and over, repeatedly by the early hours of the morning<p>

"Drop the land sale and leave our town or lose her for good_…._Simple, brief and to the point, but tantamount to blackmail" Matt said with vented anger

"We can give them the impression that you are willing to do that Matt….it will buy us some time" Hoyt suggested

"No way" Matt replied heading out onto the balcony area and helipad "CJ doesn't want that… we have to be clever here"

"But Houston they are threatening her life…" Hoyt replied mystified at Matt's response

"I know Hoyt…" Matt said with a sigh

Looking around he began to see the city wake up and go about its daily business once again, sirens, beeping horns and offices across from the penthouse filling up with staff for another day's work. Looking at his watch he saw that it was almost nine in the morning.

Gesticulating with his hands Matt continued and began pacing again "We have to be clever here… we have to be one maybe two steps ahead of the game. They don't want us to build on what was a public land lot for sale so we don't…. but I'll betcha that Julia's family still owns a whole load of land that her last will and testimony controls and not her cousin Oliver"

Roy nodded and said "I'll get onto baby and take a look"

"Uncle Roy, try Bruce Seevers first, if not then yes ask Baby" Matt called out

Roy nodded and left to call Bruce but not without bumping into Chris and the other secretaries first. Taking them quietly aside into C.J.'s office he told them what had transpired overnight. After assuring them that Matt was on the case and that they would soon have C.J back they went back and continued their work, all except for Chris.

"How can I help Roy?"

"I'm gonna call Bruce Seevers now but if you could fire up Baby ready that would be great" Roy replied with his gentle smile "Thanks Chris"

"I'll get some fresh coffee on aswell, I'll bet Houston will want some"

Overhearing Chris, Matt replied "Thanks Chris, I'd love some"

"No problem, I'll have some out to you in shortly" Chris replied back

Roy came off the phone none the wiser but said that Bruce would look into it from his side discreetly and get back to them as soon as he had any news or information.

"Ok we need to see what Baby can find then" Chris interjected before Matt was able to say anything

Shrugging to lighten the situation Matt said "She's learnt from the best.."

Matt continued to clock watch throughout the day, Baby was finally pulling information on possible land ownership but nothing concrete as far as Matt could see. By four in the afternoon the sky had darkened and a thunderstorm was looming when Matt walked out onto the Balcony where he was joined by Hoyt who had returned to give an update on the search.

"She's been missing twenty hours Hoyt" Matt said rubbing his forehead with his fore fingers in quiet despair "What if I cannot find land owned by Julia…. I will have to relinquish the purchase of the land we won in the case in order to get C.J back…..I have to but I know C.J will be beyond angry….she will feel as though she has totally and utterly let Julia down. C.J gave her guarantee that Julia's wish would be fulfilled"

"We have a full team searching and I have now been granted full search warrants for every single property in Bankcroft be it a house, bank, restaurant or barn. It's being signed off now. The town's folk have been far from co-operative that's for sure. They're collectively responsible now albeit one. Chap that goes by the name of…"

"Moonshine moody" Matt interrupted "Of course…why didn't I think"

"You know him?"

"Yes he was the one who helped C.J and Roy when they first went out there….. when C.J. was told of Julia's death"

"Well he is helping the police all he can and now has full protection before you ask, the townsfolk are seeing him as a traitor somewhat" Hoyt replied

"Thanks Hoyt, let me know if you need to relinquish the officers protecting him, I can help provide protection for him"

"It's ok for now, but yes ok I will let you know if I need the officers for duty elsewhere".

"The rains getting heavy, let's get back indoors.."

The Thunder storm began in full earnest with heavy rain and lightning hitting the city and Matt's thoughts turned to C.J and a million questions flooded his mind like a tornado. He had tried to keep his deepest and darkest fears for her safety at bay but this storm was beginning to create havoc inside his mind once again. Begging off food that Roy had ordered in for everyone, Matt took himself off into his office and looked out of the window onto the city below. Offering up hundreds of prayers for her safety Matt didn't hear Roy quietly enter his office, shutting the door softly behind him. Roy quietly walked up behind Matt and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly.

* * *

><p>C.J could hear the storm around her, the building shuddered with each crash of thunder and rain began seeping onto the basement floor, creating small pools of water, the cold had finally got to her and her body was now shivering almost uncontrollably. They had given her a sandwich early on in the day but had stood over her as she ate it and drank from the bottle of water before aggressively binding her wrists tightly behind her back and onto the pipe where she sat and then replaced the gag over her mouth and blindfold back over her eyes. The room where she was kept was dark even without the blindfold, she had no idea why then they felt they needed to cover her eyes.<p>

C.J thoughts kept going back to home, to the office, unsure of how long she had been kept hostage but knowing it had to be at least a whole twenty four hours. Were they looking for her, did they know she was missing, they must do… all these any other thoughts went screeching around her mind like a car on a racetrack going round and round endlessly.

* * *

><p>The storm died out overnight and left the air fresh where it had stagnated under the LA smog. Unable to sleep Matt had continued to search Baby throughout the night for potential land that could become the silent bargaining tool in return for the safe return of C.J. By late morning Baby was able to draw up a list of land lots belonging to Julia's family and most probably bequeathed to Julia.<p>

"Bingo" Roy came through to the main suite of the penthouse where Matt was sat in front of Baby.

"I've just been speaking with Bruce severs….yes there was land under her name and remains so in her will, with a deed to say the land would be held in trust to Trustees Mr Bruce Seevers and C.J Parsons and only to be used for any project that holds up hers and her family name positively. No casinos, banking or business to be granted use of land"

"So why this whole land injunction debacle…evidently C.J was not aware of it" Matt replied exasperated

"Bruce simply hadn't been made aware of it either, he does after all only oversee her finances, he never had sight of her full will" Roy replied "He called the family to ask for it to ensure finances were correctly overseen, he was clever he didn't give any clue as to why he needed it or other reasons for needing it, in case one of them got suspicious especially on Oliver's side of the family. Bruce asked for it to be FedExed it arrived at eight this morning.

"Chris can you call Hoyt…we can now do the deal…." Matt responded with a smile "C.J's coming home…."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>They found later that day unharmed, in the basement of an old house that had seen better days. Houston worked alongside the fire and police officers who worked together quickly, taking great care to remove her from the basement before the house imploded under the strain of the rotten timbers and support structure, which had over the last two days received a lot of foot traffic, and now beginning to collapse right above the basement where they held C.J's hostage. Extremely shaken up and suffering moderate hypothermia, C.J was taken back to LA and admitted to the City Memorial but released two days later into Matt's care. The nightmare was over and Julia's wish remained intact and with it C.J's drive to see Julia's wish become reality, moved into fifth gear.<p>

"C.J….C.J…"

"Hmmm oh sorry gosh lost in my thoughts there for a while…"

"You were back in the basement again weren't you…..where they hid you during the 2 days you went missing...?"

"When I was kidnapped, a hostage you mean…yes" C.J replied softly but with emphasis

Rubbing her back to reassure her, Matt continued "You know if you want to talk about it again, you can, I don't mind how many times you tell me, just don't bottle it up ok"

"I'm still sleeping with a hot water bottle; I still feel that deep penetrating cold"

"Well I happen to know a really good remedy for that…come and curl up and sleep with me!"

A smirk and giggle from C.J followed quickly off the back of Matt's comment promptly followed by a playful punch "And what would the latest flavour of the month think to that…"

"Rebecca… she's gone…she left during those two days they kidnapped you…she couldn't understand why I wouldn't take her out to dinner and spend time with her…she showed her true colours as they say"

"Oh Houston….why didn't you tell me….I'm so sorry ….I didn't know this…" C.J replied in quiet dismay

"C.J you're safety was and will always be way more important ….paramount…..and like I say she showed her true colours and that kind of character doesn't appeal to me ….so nothing to worry your little head about…really" Matt said smiling with his reassuring rub and gentle massage on C.J's back. "C'mon lets go and eat…what do you fancy?"

"What else, Texas BBQ…" C.J replied with a wide smile

They chose a quiet booth towards the back of the BBQ diner where they sat and ate and talked quietly on a number of topics before coming back to the hospital and research centre and the delays that had incurred.

"I think the next thing we should do is take the power away from Oliver Bancroft and employ all the builders under Houston Inc. Could you check their existing contracts and their value if any. The last thing we need is another court tussle of employment rights"

"Sure, I guess that way we can steam ahead with the building process" C.J replied as she absently played with the spoon and creamer in her coffee.

"C.J it won't be without its own problems but it should help speed the process up somewhat and that way take them into our confidence" Matt warned

"I know, look I'm sorry that this simple guarantee I gave has caused so much trouble. I never imagined it could create all these problems" C.J replied in a tired tone

"You didn't create these problems, Oliver and his total greed did" Matt responded "You are just trying to honour Julia's last wishes and ensuring her money is put to good work….just as Julia requested" he continued with a smile.

Nodding she looked up at Matt's eyes "Let's go home, I'm tired"

"Wanna stay at the Beach house or I can drop you home" Matt asked her gently

"Beach house…its closer!"

"C'mon then". Matt replied as he settled the bill. On leaving the diner, Matt replaced his card back into his wallet and wrapped his arm around C.J

"Tomorrow is another day and we can tackle all the contracts then, but for now it's a chilled evening in front of the TV" Matt continued

"That sounds good, let's pick up a couple of movies on the way home"

* * *

><p>The following day saw C.J pouring over the existing contracts, those that actually existed. Many didn't have a contract yet they were probably under the impression they were fully covered.<p>

"Matt they have absolutely no cover at all. If there is an accident on site they have to use their own medical cover and I'll bet you they don't have any and I'll bet you they were told they're covered under Bancroft Industries…they are absolutely worthless"

"Ok I think we need to do some fact finding homework and see who thinks they have a contract and medical cover, only then we can go in with our offer. We need some detailed proof of what they do and don't think they have" Matt replied

"Houston it takes almost a day to get up there" C.J. laughed

"That's why we're taking the chopper. We'll leave it at the airport and use your car which we left there last week. I'll call Moonshine and check its all ok still" Matt replied with a smile

"Yes its fine, I've been going by and checking it. I'm friends with the airport owner...… he likes you by the way…he says you have provided so much business…good business to him recently. I'll be there to meet you both as well" Moonshine confirmed to Houston.

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of that day and into the following one collecting information from builders who were willing to speak to them, many getting angry with Bancroft when C.J. talked through their contracts and their real value. Houston stepped in on each occasion to back C.J up on her promises to them and to put their minds at rest; reassuring them that they need not worry and that Houston Inc. would be stepping in with revised contracts within the week. Those they spoke to were appeased and showed their gratitude.<p>

Taking them back to the airport, Moonshine advised that he should have the car and make it look as though the car was his, now that they had been back and had spoken to several of the builders. No-one in town appeared to have any issues and generally left him alone, to go about his business.

"Sounds like a plan, thanks Moonshine" Matt responded.

Matt and C.J said their goodbyes and left in the helicopter back to LA.

The following day saw a hive of activity in the Penthouse and the floor below where Murray took charge, with contracts and medical cover and insurance raised in readiness for each builder who agreed to Houston's working terms and contracts.

Matt put in another late call to Moonshine and said they would be back out the following day

"They are all on strike Houston, they say they don't want no new contract, they say that Bancroft's contract is fine" Moonshine told them

"Sounds like Oliver has sent his men in again and brain washed them yet again, what is it with their belief and trust in him?" Matt replied in exasperation "Well… I will just have to put them right on that. I think we'll drive up" Matt replied

"I'll see you both when you get here" Moonshine confirmed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

* * *

><p>Matt stood in front of the striking builders, undeterred and gave them an ultimatum either they get back to work and continue to get paid. The workers in turn remained defiant and stony faced, their arms folded in a defensive stance as Matt read the riot act<p>

"Ok you have two choices, you have the option of a new and legally binding contract, remember the one you are working under is neither legal or binding and offers you absolutely no protection should you have an accident on this site, can you or your family afford that? This contract that you all currently have…. or think you have.…" Matt said waving the paperwork up in the air, ".….is absolutely worthless! ….Or you can chose to work for Houston Industries on a better rate of pay, full medical insurance and protection. When this work is over there will be more work within the state and possibly within Bancroft. I will issue new contracts today and release payment to those who agree the new terms". Matt continued in a firm tone with a no nonsense demeanour. "It's your call, but if you do not agree, you are not permitted to be on this site and you will be found to be trespassing if you are caught."

C.J walked over to Matt carrying a box containing all the new contracts, each individually named and ready for a signature. Setting the box on a table she began sorting the contracts alphabetically ready when Matt walked over to her

"You Ok…"

"U huh, let's just hope they agree these new terms…"

"They'd be foolish not to, but yes I have a feeling not all of them will, but hopefully most will sign and agree" Matt responded dimly.

The workers gathered in huddles, arguing over what they should do, for what felt to Matt and C.J like hours. Eventually a few stronger ones with sense, and several of whom had spoken to Matt and C.J a couple of days previously, moved over to where Matt and C.J stood and offered their hands and shook in agreement. Soon the contracts began to be signed and two hours later, C.J placed the last of the signed copies into the box and into their car, and the remaining five unsigned ones into a folder.

Sighing she walked back to Matt

"That's it we're done. There's just one thing I need to do before I leave…"

Matt nodded understanding what her request was "want company…?" he asked gently

C.J nodded quietly "yes I'd like that …thank you"

"C'mon" Matt replied placing his arm around C.J's shoulder and gently pulled her into him and they walked in silence to the small church in the town's high street.

Pushing the stray hairs behind her ears she walked quietly lost in her own thoughts down to the side of the white clapboarded chapel and into the small peaceful graveyard, which had been beautifully maintained whilst the rest of the town had begun to appear dilapidated and unkempt. Julia's grave lay in the corner under an oak tree and alongside the small creek that ran through the back of the graveyard and church and close to the rest of her family. Her gravestone was simple but elegant with a glass vase in which C.J placed some new fresh flowers. Holding her hand tightly Matt let her shed the quiet tears until she indicated with a small tired smile she was ready to go. In silent companionship they walked back to the car.

"Feel like some quiet dinner in tonight?

"I think so, not sure I'm really up to lots of noise and chatter"

"Me neither"

"….and then a long hot bath if that's ok..?" CJ continued dreamily.

"Sure, shall we go back to the beach house then?"

"I'd like that, yes please."

The journey back to the L.A was uneventful for the first half hour, until Matt began to the realise that the a car behind had been following them since they left the small chapel back in Bancroft, quietly he decided to pick up his speed to create some distance between them. Checking C.J. had her seatbelt fastened; Matt began to rapidly re-plan his route back home and veered off at the last minute down the old highway adjacent. Continually looking into his rear view mirror Matt saw the sedan behind pick up speed

"Houston…what's wrong …what's happening…..." C.J asked, fear creeping into her voice and thoughts

"Someone is following us C.J and I don't like it" Matt replied

Frantically looking around and behind her, her usually calm presence became one of panic and rising fear as she watched the car build up speed and narrowed the gap between them

"..Houston…."

"I know C.J….I can see it….keep your seat belt fastened please"

Swerving onto the gravelled path to the side of the old road in order to avoid an oncoming car Matt continued to keep up his speed, taking a bend sharply Matt maintained his control of the car until an oncoming car started to overtake another. Frantically swerving to avoid a collision Matt lost control.

The sky had grown dark and a light rain had begun to fall.

"Houston….Houston…" C.J whispered

No reply came


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>The light rain persisted and C.J frantically tried to turn her body to see if Matt was still alive but her body did not comply. Struggling to free herself she screamed in pain.<p>

"Houston…please…"

C.J squinted from a sudden blast of light that poured into and through the car creating a pool of light around her. Voices started to seemingly come from nowhere and increased in volume and their proximity to where C.J was trapped.

"It's Ok Ma'am we're gonna cut you free but we need you to stay still" A gentle voice spoke back to her

"Who …who are you..?" C.J cried out in fear

"Ma'am I'm the chief fire officer, you've been involved in a car crash but you're trapped, we're gonna have to cut you free"

"Houston…my friend Houston I can't see him…I…I"C.J replied in fear

"It's alright Ma'am, we have him, he's unconscious but he's still with us. He's with the paramedics now…we just need to get you out ok"

"Where…where is he" C.J replied

"He's in the ambulance he went through the windscreen, but he is being looked after, we just need to get you out now. I'm going to come in behind you and hold your head still ok…we need to keep you as still as we possibly can so I'm slipping a neck brace around you."

Quietly nodding and closing her eyes partly through fear but also a numbing pain, C.J allowed the officer to take charge

"What's your name ma'am?"

"C.J"

"Hi C.J mine's Mark, we're gonna take great care of you ok"

"There's a box of contracts …they're really important please don't…."

"I can see them right here…..hey Dave- this box here…yeah… its important can you grab just as soon as…"

"Yeah I see it…no problem" a voice called back

"Dave is gonna look after it for you, just try and relax C.J. Ok, it's gonna get noisy whilst they cut the car open …I'm right here with you ok"

Mark gave the thumbs up and the cutting began. Slowly but surely they cut the car away in sections and gradually released C.J from its clutches. Thirty minutes later the car lay in tangled ruins around them, the cold rain beginning to penetrate C.J.s body

"Ok she's free ….can we get some blankets quickly please…let's keep her warm please" Mark called out "Well done C.J we're gonna have you checked out. You have some nasty deep cuts but I think you have miraculously escaped any broken bones" Mark re-assured her. "C.J. they are going to place you on a body board until you get to hospital ok…just to be sure. You gonna feel very strapped up for a while, but I'm not prepared to take any risks ok?"

"Ok…I think" C.J replied "Thank you"

"You're welcome, just glad you're ok…Mr Houston has gone on ahead ok and I'll be in to see you both just as soon as I can. I'll make sure the box remains safe ok, I'll bring it into the hospital for you personally...please trust me"

Gently they slipped the board down behind C.J and then onto the stretcher and wrapped her in blankets. Strapped up they placed her into the ambulance and closed the doors.

Moonshine walked up to the Mark "Are they going to be OK?" he asked concerned, his voice laced with fear.

"There are gonna be just fine….it's all thanks to you….CSI Forensics are gonna ask how you found them, you aware of that?"

"Yes sir, I can give the whole story, but I got suspicious when I saw them leave Miss Julia's grave. See C.J she was her best friend and they have been trying to sort this money and Julia's wish but they've come up against everything. I saw a car start following them, so I kept a distance but followed to check they were ok. The car I was driving is Miss Parson's they left it in my care" Moon shine responded.

Placing his hand firmly on Moonshines shoulder and giving him a squeeze Mark replied "Don't worry I've heard all about what's being going on up here. You're story tallies"

* * *

><p>Switching the lights off, Roy moved towards the main lobby area, heading for home, he pressed the elevator button and waited its arrival up to the Penthouse suite. Less than a minute later the elevator arrived and the doors opened and Hoyt stepped out.<p>

"Come with me Roy, Matt and C.J have been in a RTA. Matt is unconscious and C.J had to be cut free and suffering deep cuts to her leg but otherwise she's ok"

"Which hospital….how and what happened…..do we know?" Roy responded deeply troubled by the news.

"They're at LA Memorial, though it sounds like C.J may be released tonight

"I'll look after her" Roy confirmed

"I doubt she'll move from Matt's side….you know what they are like" Hoyt said shaking his head

"True….very true" Roy agreed

* * *

><p>"Looks like a concussion, but we need a CAT scan to be sure" A doctor called out<p>

Hooked up to various monitors Matt remained unconscious whilst the hive of activity rushed around him.

Roy met C.J's ambulance as it arrived at the doors of the A&E. Gently he smiled and then re-assured her

"I hear all this is superfluous" waving his hand to the body board and straps "They're gonna cut you free and you can come back to mine, once they have bandaged you up"

Taking in a gulp of air C.J replied "Cut me free now!"

Laughing Roy leaned over and gently kissed her forehead "You're going to be fine"

"More than what can be said for Matt's car" C.J chuckled back "Have you heard anything…is he ok?" she continued nervously

"I've just arrived, like you. Come on let's go and see how things are" with that the paramedics smiled and continued to push C.J into the emergency rooms where a doctor was awaiting her arrival"

Two hours later and feeling as though he body had been mummified, C.J hobbled out of the treatment room exhausted and still concerned about the lack of news on Houston.

"I've not heard anything Roy….have you?"

"Yes he's gonna be fine, he was also lucky. They're gonna keep in for two days but all is well" Roy replied silently relieved but happy "C'mon you must be hungry, it's been a while since you last ate I suspect. I called Will and he is going to sort your prescriptions" Roy continued

"Not sure if I want to go anywhere looking like this…" C.J looked at herself and laughing nervously

"No I have made some Thai green curry, we can eat quietly at mine" Roy replied chuckling

"Thank you" C.J replied "Can I go and see Matt first?"

"Let's go and see shall we"

Roy and C.J made their way up to the special care unit, relieved to hear he hadn't been placed in the intensive care unit but requiring more observation than a normal ward would provide.

The nurse explained that he was still unconscious but his vitals were strong and they were confident he would come round soon enough.

"Maybe I should stay with him…" C.J began

"No Ma'am what you need is food and rest, you were very lucky by all accounts…." the nurse interjected gently discouraging C.J from trying to stay "He will be fine and we can call you the moment he comes round ok"

Quietly nodding C.J reluctantly agreed and kissed Matt gently on his forehead before leaving, looking back a number of times just in case he would come around.

"I need to find the fire officer who looked after the contracts but I didn't see who…." C.J said absently as they left Matt's room and walked down the corridor towards the exit

"Hey C.J. glad I caught you…"

C.J looked up and frowned slightly and then recognised the voice as his face came into her vision

"Hi Mark I…I was just mentioning to Roy about the box…" C.J replied with a smile "Roy this is Mark he helped cut me out of the car wreck"

Smiling Roy leaned in and shook Mark's hand "Thank you Mark, thank you"

"It's all in a day's work but good to see no real damage done to C.J., you take care of her. Where can I deliver the box to? I have it in my car?"

"Come along with us, my car is just outside; we can do a quick transfer"

Together they left chatting and updating one another on Matt's condition and disposal of the car and how Moonshine had basically saved both Matt and C.J's life. Mark went on to reassure them that although Moonshine had to be questioned as to why he was there at the scene, his friend Mac at the New York CSI department was putting in a word to the LA and California CSI to ensure he was being treated well and that in no way would he be found to be responsible for the incident.

Before they said goodbye Mark gently took C.J aside whilst Roy placed and secured the box into his car.

"When you are all recovered, how would you like dinner one night?"

C.J. smiled looked down for a moment before meeting his eyes again and nodded with a smile

"That would be nice; you can contact me at Houston Industries"

"I'll do that" Mark replied smiling and then watched until she safely got into Roy's car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>The journey back to Roy's home was quiet and uneventful, other than the persistent rain that seemed to have followed them back home to LA. Roy gently helped C.J out of the car and into his home where Chris greeted them with fresh coffee and hot food "I know it's late but I figured you'd be very hungry"<p>

"Now you have said it I am...Thank you Chris so much" C.J replied as she embraced Chris in a hug but winced with the pain it bought her in doing so.

"Hey take it easy" Chris responded smiling "come on let's eat whilst it's lovely and warm"

Roy by then had re-joined them having taken a small bag with some clothes Chris had picked up en-route over. The three quietly tucked in to an array of Thai dishes Chris had selected along with the coffee Chris had readied for their arrival.

"Chris I have 2 spare rooms here, please would you stay as well, the weather is letting up and I would prefer if you aren't on the road on your own" Roy asked gently

"I took the liberty of bringing a change of clothes for myself – so yes thank you. I really don't fancy crossing the city at this late hour" Chris replied.

"Good then that's settled, I will go and get your room ready as I think we are all pretty exhausted…C.J you take yourself up and get some rest, as those muscles are going to ache…."

"Yes but I really must call the hospital first and see how Matt is, please" C.J interjected

"No problem …here the nurse gave me a contact card with the wards direct dial…" Roy said offering a business style card.

"Thanks Roy…" C.J replied with a tired smile

"Let me sort the dishes and then come and help you Roy" Chris offered whilst C.J walked over and dialled the hospital

"Just pop in the dishwasher, we can set it going in the morning after breakfast…thanks Chris" Roy replied.

Five minutes later C.J walked up the stairs and leant against the door frame whilst Roy finished making Chris's bed up "He's doing fine and they said he has a concussion but with two days of bed rest he will be back to himself again…"

"Can you seriously see Matt taking 2 days of bed rest" Roy laughed in mock indignation

"No but they don't know that do they….." C.J replied laughing quietly "but we do need to keep things quiet-ish I guess"

"Yes we can look into this latest scam to kybosh the hospital and research centre, I had Chris input some latest info and news into baby – so we'll see if there are any further links tomorrow. In the meantime young lady you also need rest and lots of it. Like I tried to say earlier, you are going to ache and those wounds will begin to throb by the morning. Your prescription pain killers are by your bedside"

C.J nodded and smiled "I'll say good night and thank you…Chris thank you as well, it's so lovely having you here as well tonight. The food hit the spot, thank you"

"Hey no problem" Chris replied

"Chris your hair it's soaking wet" C.J quietly exclaimed

"Yes I had to pop to the car to get my bag, it's absolutely chucking it down with rain and hail out there"

"In C.J's room there is a hair dryer" Roy interjected "why didn't you say, I could have popped out and got your bag for you"

"Oh come on the both of you…it's just rain….really!" Chris laughed.

* * *

><p>The next few days after the accident life returned to a degree of normality. Matt left hospital the days after the event and back into the office the day after. Baby was worked over time and churned about several potential links but all considered tenuous links or admissible in court. Determined Matt continued to dig further and further.<p>

The research centre gathered pace in its construction with the new building team, project manager and construction manager firmly in place. The local town began to feel the effects with salaries being spent in the local cafes and two banks re-opening for business along the main Broadway which ran through the small town centre. Shops placed orders with local tradesmen to spruce their shop fronts and eventually the hotel once owned by Julia's cousin Oliver re-opened under new management. The hotel offered to host the small conference which would also include interviews for the key personnel and in turn other staff that would be required to run the hospital and research centre.

Matt and Murray met with several housing developers to regenerate old houses that had been abandoned and fallen into disrepair, for which C.J had gained legal agreement to hold under trust status and belong to the hospital. These homes would host families whose children were being cared for at the hospital. Matt had also bought large plots of land to build homes of different sizes and costs to enable new staff of varying salaries to buy and in turn help to build a new stronger community where the hospital and research centre would be the hub. Several large supermarket chains had attempted to purchase land from Matt which had been vetoed in favour of smaller companies who purchased lots along the main Broadway. Matt's argument was that it would never be a huge town but it would be thriving, and smaller businesses that would fill the Broadway would create a further hub of activity and community, which the town badly needed.

As the town began to develop and begin to take on new character and where old and new businesses found a way to work together and build community there also grew a minority backlash from those who refused Matt's offer of employment, preferring the old dead redundant way of life. When new and old shops were vandalised at night, the community grew ever stronger by working together to put right the damage done and then create a night security team which was further strengthened by Houston securities.

The backlash grew stronger in their determination to undermine the community that had grown organically over the weeks and months. Gradually the minority grew weaker in numbers and strength as one by one they were caught and held in custody until their days in court arrived. Through the cross examining and questioning a new situation came to light; one of corruption, embezzlement, threats and attempted murder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>Leaning against the door to C.J.'s office "Hey you…you ready to go soon"<p>

"Uh-huh yup…just give me ten minutes…."

"I'm gonna hold you to that…I'll be back in ten"

An hour later C.J closed down her computer and picked up her bag ready to leave.

"Houston I'm ready where are you…" C.J called with a small chuckle

"Right here C.J standing out by the helicopter….where I've been for the last fifty minutes!" Matt replied laughing "C'mon…"

Placing her headphones on her head and buckling up C.J asked "We flying all the way there?"

"No, only so far as Santa Barbara and then Chris has a car waiting for us, I don't want to attract any more attention than we have already by arriving in this thing" Matt replied whilst focussing on lifting the helicopter up and out of the balcony area of the penthouse suite. "Did you get everything done Ok" Matt continued

"Yeah all done and desk cleared…it's a good feeling" C.J replied with a smile

At Santa Barbara, Matt collected and signed for the hire car to continue their journey onto Bancroft, frowning, he observed how quiet and worn out C.J was looking and decided it would be safer if he drove the rest of the journey. They left the small private airport and continued their journey in relative quietness, the roads growing quieter as they reached the city limits and into the National parkland.

"Beautiful scenary huh" Matt commented

"It is, never been able to really take it in until now. Maybe we could come up and hire a log cabin in one of the national parks and spend a few days walking?" C.J suggested

"Think that's a great idea we could both do with some time out. I was also thinking we could head up further North to Yellowstone, the lake is great for sailing on"

"Yes, that would be even better we could see Yellowstone and the Grand Tetons, I've wanted to go back there for some while" C.J mused somewhat absently.

"C.J you are pretty done in, we have a day before the grand opening, could I suggest you rest up loads. I've rented one of the large six bed cabins near the lake just outside the town so we can have time away from the noise and excitement as I think you need it, I know I do. Roy and Chris are also coming up to join us as well tomorrow, so we'll have plenty of space. It's real nice with its own private jetty and boats. If you like we could all stay on after for a few days to unwind"

"Uh huh that sounds wonderful and yes I need sleep so badly, I can't remember the last time I got a full night's sleep"

"Try four months hun" Matt replied gently

Quietness fell and Matt focussed on the road ahead, whilst C.J drifted off in her thoughts…

"_Before she died she gave me this, the cheque, the final three and half million…. her last wish was to see her research centre completed…"_

"Guaranteed" C.J whispered

"Guaranteed about what C.J?" Matt asked her reflectively

"Oh um…I was just thinking about what I promised to Bruce that day at Bancroft airport….the day I learnt about Julia's…d…death…" C.J replied still struggling to say the word

Nodding his head "yes I remember, more importantly the impact it had on you, the following weeks you were very quiet and subdued and understandably so….but what you need to see is how you came through it and your fulfilling that guarantee. C.J I'm really proud of you, immensely proud and so would Julia be if she were alive to see it herself"

"Thank you….you mind if I sleep for a while, I'm pretty tired" C.J muttered quietly

Gently squeezing C.J's knee Matt tilted his face to smile at her "Yeah you've been working pretty hard recently get some shut eye.…..Oh you're gone already"

* * *

><p>Relaxed C.J's mind drifted. Returning from the latest case regarding one of the minority backlash groups, C.J wearily albeit successfully returned to Houston Industries and resumed catching up on her day's work. Greeting her with a steaming cup of freshly made coffee, Chris congratulated her on the day's success.<p>

"Thanks Chris, today was hard. Someone somewhere has paid for a heavyweight lawyer but hadn't briefed him fully …thankfully for me."

"Can you not find out where this money is coming from, it's not the first time is it?" Chris asked out of curiosity

"No by law you can't ask unless evidence comes to light that proves that embezzlement or money laundering is taking place and then it's a police investigation and the legal process is halted, sometimes for years" C.J replied shaking her head.

"I see. Legal system for you huh!...Anyway I have left the files Murray has asked you to look at on your desk along with your mail, I'm about to order some lunch from the deli on the next block, want me to order in for you?" Chris replied.

"You know what I'm gonna get cabin fever…it's a lovely day…shame to be inside on a day like this so let's eat out. The files and mail can wait an hour or so!...C'mon" C.J encouraged

An hour later they arrived back and as they came out of the elevator, Matt greeted them with a smile and a further pile of paperwork

"Chris these are all signed and can go back to Murray"

With a deep sigh of relief C.J responded "Ah good for once they're not for me…"

"No…I've left your pile on your desk as a special gift…" Matt laughed "Now I'm off for lunch"

C.J returned to her office and with a deep sigh she set to with the new files that Chris had left earlier along with the most recent ones that Houston had delivered personally. Once again she noticed the pile of mail and decided that could wait and she would sort later.

Regular mugs of coffee were delivered to C.J by either Chris or one of the other secretaries until seven o'clock when they all began to finish up and start heading to their homes and boyfriends.

"How ya doin C.J…..any closer to getting it all done?" Chris asked putting her head round the door of C.J's office "only I'm going to start heading home soon"

"You go home Chris, thanks for all your help but hell no, I've got at least another three hours of work here but more likely four possibly five" C.J responded in a quiet but tired tone

"But C.J. it's just gone seven already…" Chris gasped "You can't keep working at this pace…." Chris continued, not realising Matt was standing right behind her

"Don't worry Chris I won't let her…I'm taking this lady for some dinner and then home for a good night's rest"

"But Houston…" C.J attempted to argue but was resigned to knowing it wouldn't work

"I don't care if Murray has to wait two days or more for that stuff to be checked, Chris is right you can't keep up this pace it's not good for you" Houston replied holding out his hand to C.J "Now c'mon, get ya purse we going as well"

"Please….give me an hour I can at least get this file finished and put to bed" C.J begged

"Ok an hour and that's it done even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming from this office" Matt agreed shaking his head "but I mean it C.J. one more hour tops….oh and by the way I have gotten us a table as Marcels…I was persuasive!"

C.J instantly shot out from behind her desk and ran out to the main suite in the penthouse where Matt stood poring himself a scotch at the bar "Marcels…you got us a table at Marcels…Houston do you know how many attempts you have made to get us there and now you just casually throw that in" C.J said laughing excitedly "I'm not dressed for Marcel's …look at me!" she continued

Matt walked over with a glass of scotch in his hand smiling "I booked it six weeks ago I've been meaning to take you there …well ever since Robert let you down so badly, I'm just sorry it's taken so long….and you look beautiful, you always do. But I knew you would want to wear a dress….so I had one of the dresses you keep here cleaned and already for you to step into". Matt wrapped his arms around C.J's lower back and gently stroked her.

"One that hides my scars…" C.J replied chuckling

"Well you're most recent one yes, but not sure about the shoulder one, but hey I've grown to love that one…!" Matt replied with a wink whilst continuing to rub her back "Has the recent one given you any more grief….?" He continued, his voice growing more concerned

C.J shook her head "No…. well…. no not really…the odd twinge here or there but I'm ok. The second operation on the scar tissue sorted it"

"You sure?" Matt continued earnestly

Smiling she nodded to reassure Houston and allay his concerns. "Look I've just gotta collate the paperwork for Murray and collect the mail, I can read that later, and then I'll go and change"

"Sure…" Matt replied smiling as he took another slug of his scotch.

Twenty minutes later C.J walked back up the stairs and into the main suite where Matt sat waiting on the sofas.

"Well…how do I look…good enough for Marcel's? " C.J laughed with excitement

"You look stunning" as he gave his arm for C.J to slip her arm thru "C'mon"

That night after what had been a memorable evening of laughter and friendship, C.J sat on her bed and began to open her mail from earlier that day. Most of it was linked to C.J's legal cases or Houston Investigations and the corporation as a whole. One envelope stood out as though it was personal, raising her eyebrows slightly she began opening it, shredded dollars notes began to fall out along with a typed letter, C.J let out as gasp as she began reading, exhausted she collapsed still dressed tears rolling down her cheeks, knowing this would break Julia's heart as it was hers.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Guarantee- Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>"Release the money back to the family, Julia was not fit in her mind and health to hand family money to a stranger. Hand the money peacefully no more action will be taken, if you don't you will lose Mr Houston. The money should be left in the deposit box at First Citizen Bank, Bancroft. You have forty eight hours<em>" <em>

C.J woke the following day her face stained with tears and in her right hand the crumpled note, torn dollars strewn across her but with a steely determination not to be deterred in her plans to guarantee Julia's final wish. Taking a shower enabled C.J to think through her options but they were all in vain, she knew she couldn't possibly do this on her own and ensure Matt was kept from harm's way. Knowing she would have to show both Houston and Hoyt the letter to ensure Matt's safety was her only choice. Gathering the evidence as carefully as she could back into the envelope from which it came she took her keys and purse and left for work.

The office was quiet when she arrived with no-one around. Quietly she made her way to the bar and began making a pot of fresh coffee, her mind at sixes and sevens, jumping from one thought to another, fearful of the consequences. She heard the elevator ping and the familiar footsteps of Matt arriving.

"Good morning early bird" Matt said smiling "Hadn't expected to you so early"

"Its seven am Matt, no earlier than I normally am" C.J. laughed handing him a steaming mug of black coffee "I need to show you something and I think we need to show Hoyt"

"What is it C.J….has something happened….something wrong…" Matt enquired concerned

"Could you call Hoyt then I'll show you and then we can show Hoyt when he arrives…." C.J replied gathering her nerves and strength

"Sure" Matt replied gently cupping her chin and then kissing her on the forehead, reassuring her all would be ok.

Taking her coffee and the envelope holding the letter and the torn dollars she went sat down in the sofa area and then leant back and inhaled her coffee. Matt came down and sat alongside and placed his arm around her.

"You don't look as though you slept much last night, you look shattered"

Nodding C.J agreed "neither would you if you received this I somewhat suspect" handing over the envelope to Matt.

Taking the envelope containing the note and torn dollars Matt continued "How much did you handle all this, only Hoyt needs to get finger prints"

"As little as possible, but I guess they will need the postman's fingerprints as well in order to pick out a third suspect" C.J replied

"Yeah but we can go to the postal service office and explain and tell them he is not a suspect- that's no problem, but that's assuming he handled the letter, the letter looks as though it was taped down- could be that it was hand delivered but made to look like it had been posted, easily done"

"I guess" C.J replied with a sigh. "I don't regret giving my guarantee but it's been the hardest time of my life or so it feels"

"Worse than that bullet shot that had you hospitalised for four weeks" Matt replied trying to lighten the mood

"Well the pain was agonising I admit and being holed up tried my patience somewhat, but this…this is different" C.J replied unable to lift her concerns.

"Listen nothing is gonna happen to me, I'll be more on my guard but I don't think this is from the family, it's from that dam cousin or someone possibly working with him, who's greed appears to be relentless".

As matt finished his sentence Lt Hoyt walked through the lobby and into the suite

"What ya got?" Hoyt said

"Hoyt hi there, want a coffee?" Matt replied "C.J why don't you show Hoyt what you received"

"Morning C.J, Matt said you had received a threat?" Hoyt questioned

"Here you go" C.J replied standing up and walking towards the bar where Hoyt and Matt stood.

Taking in the contents and reading the note "Well it's not exactly intelligent, it's basically blackmail in its most basic form, often the most destructive. I'll have the station contact this bank…."

"No Hoyt, gotta' better idea. Let's plant an officer at the bank as a member of staff and let Oliver or his accomplice come in and collect the money so to speak. Let's put an end to this"

The phone began to ring as Matt finished his last words, looking at C.J and Hoyt, Matt knew instinctively who it was.

"Nathaniel"

"There is a letter and a bank manager, but you mustn't trust them, it will hurt you" Nathaniel said in a puzzled manner down the phone.

"Who will hurt me Nathaniel" Matt asked cautiously but gently

"The bank manager, he wrote the letter"


End file.
